SEX
by gafann
Summary: I'm a sucker for steamy one-shots, what can i say. Directly before season 1. My view on how the first night could have gone down. Give it a try.


_**You know there's a dirty word.**_

_**Never gonna say it first.**_

_**No, it's just a thought **_

_**That never crosses my mind.**_

She grabbed tightly to his shirt, partly for balance, but mainly to get some leverage to reach his soft lips, again. She couldn't keep her hands from sliding from his shoulders down to his chest. They were both fighting for air to reach their lungs. Never had she done this around so many people, which is what made her yank herself away. He tilted his head to the side and looked at her questioningly, something she noticed to be outrageously adorable. "Too many people," she breathed, "You want to…," she hinted toward the door of Emerald City bar. He nodded quickly, picking up his belongings in a rush to continue what they had previously started.

_**Maybe in the parking lot,**_

_**Better bring your friend along.**_

_**Better rock together**_

_**Than just one at a time.**_

Her new bartender friend watched her leaving with the dark, handsome man and laughed. He could tell already that he would be seeing her frequently.

_**S is for the simplety.**_

_**E is for the ecstasy.**_

_**X is just to mark the spot,**_

_**'Cause that's the one you really want.**_

They quickly ran towards his car, through the cold night rain. Holding a jacket over his head, he opened the door for her to get in the car, like any gentleman should, not the he was particularly going to be showing off his manners tonight. Instantly, when he got into the car himself, he turned and found her facing him, waiting for his lips to find hers again, and he did willingly.

_**Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question,**_

_**'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes. **_

_**Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,**_

_**Then it's always yes, yeah.**_

His hands reached for her side, unzipping the short black dress that fit snuggly in all the right places, driving him crazy. She shrugged out of the itching fabric to reveal her black lacy bra and matching thong. He took a moment to capture her breath-taking features.

_**I'm loving what you wanna wear.**_

_**I wonder what's up under there.**_

_**Wonder if I'll ever have it**_

_**Under my tongue.**_

Faster then he had ever done before, he found his way out of his clothes. He took her hand and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him. He smiled up at this mystery lady while gasping for air, as she was too. "Tell me if I'm out of line here, umm…," he searched for her name.

"Meredith," she giggled, moving a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Right, Meredith. Derek," he introduced himself, knowing that neither of them would remember this conversation tomorrow morning, "But you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

His words caused her to let out a soft laugh. "You're not so bad yourself," she joked. Their eyes met for a second, and it wasn't awkward, like they would have assumed it to be. It was like there was a magnetic pull between them, and instantly they needed more.

Things got quiet again, besides their heated breathing, as Derek slid off the remaining fabric from her body.

_**I'll love to try to set you free.**_

_**I love you all over me.**_

_**Love to hear the sound you make,**_

_**The second you're done.**_

There was no more waiting, no fooling around. They just went straight for the connection they had both been dying to feel, and it felt even better than they had guessed it would. It was as if they were puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. Like they had been created solely for each other, to come together and create extraordinary things.

It was out of this world kind of sex. It was the kind of sex that you can never recreate again, or so they thought. Once they got back to Meredith's house they proceeded to remake the mind-blowing feelings they had felt earlier in the parking lot of Emerald City bar over and over again all night long, in several different places throughout her house.

The only thing Meredith knew for sure? Tomorrow she was going to have a long, tiring first day of work. Little did she know, Derek would, too.


End file.
